


A Perfect Square

by RoseDeVents



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents
Summary: Ten years ago, all four of them were able to be together. Now, it’s just for one glorious week out of the year. But this time, Jemma has a secret that could change everything.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Grant Ward, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 53
Kudos: 22





	1. Grant

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this one for a while intermittedly – the poly relationship subject is tough to tackle and I hope I do it justice with this story. I was inspired by the FitzSimmons + Huntingbird works I’ve seen. There are so many of those and I wanted one for this foursome, too, so I wrote my own! I hope you enjoy the fluff and drama as much as the smut ☺
> 
> Unlike my other stories that I have been able to update daily, this one is not finished yet. I was hoping posting the first chapter could get me inspired to finish it, considering I had a lot of comments (for me) on a super short story I posted last night. So for now: here’s a taste of what’s to come and let me know if you’re interested in reading more! 
> 
> Thanks in advance to the_stargazing_dreamer, GrantDeservedHappiness, Bacner, Hawkkitty4, domilue, leannedirewolflover and Gronk_the_Gormless who have been very kind about reading my work and giving me kudos. I appreciate you!!

Grant puts his hand on his wife's thigh after she slides into the passenger seat next to him.

“They’ll be OK,” he says teasingly.

“But what if –,” she says nervously, going to open the car door again so she can run inside and give her parents more instructions.

He squeezes her thigh gently to keep her in place. “We won’t make our flight if we don’t leave now,” he says with a small smile.

Jemma lets out a sigh and takes her hand off the door. “OK, you’re right. Let’s go,” she says nervously.

Grant puts the car in gear and reverses out of the Simmons’ driveway. It could take them up to two hours to make it to Heathrow from here and he definitely doesn’t want to miss their flight to Rome. They are long overdue for this trip and he doesn’t want to delay it any longer, even though he is also borderline heartbroken to leave Oliver and Alya with his in-laws.

Jemma puts her hand in his as they drive away, her eyes darting back to her childhood home. He brings her knuckles up to his lips and kisses them. When he looks over at her, she is smiling at him.

“You’re the best mom in the world,” he says to her in Italian. “And you deserve to take a little break now and then.”

She laughs and he sees the return of the sparkle in her eye that made him fall in love with her.

“I don’t know what you just said, but keep talking,” she says with a grin.

“I said, ‘you’re the best mom in the world. And you deserve to take a little break now and then.’”

“I just feel so guilty,” she says with a sigh. “You’re used to leaving on your missions but I haven’t left the country since Alya was born. It seems like anything can happen, and that is a very long list of things to worry about while we’re away.”

Grant kisses her hand again. “Luckily, you left your parents with that manifesto on how to take care of them.”

Jemma groans. “You’re right. It was too long. Now they’re probably so overwhelmed they won’t even read it.”

“You expected them to read it?” Grant laughs. “I thought it was more of a reference guide.”

“Oh no, what if they did, too? Maybe I should call them.”

“Can we at least wait more than 10 minutes?” Grant suggests with a smile.

“Right,” Jemma says closing her eyes and pulling his hand more into her lap. “You’re right. Let’s not borrow trouble. Let’s try to relax.”

Grant glances over at his beautiful, brilliant wife. The mother of his two adorable children. He’s more than aware that he is the luckiest man in the world to have her by his side.

They are stopped at a light, and she turns to look at him with her big, brown eyes. He leans over and gives her a quick peck, but when he goes to pull back she pulls on his shirt to keep him close. The warm, comforting feeling of her deepening the kiss runs through his body and he almost doesn’t notice when the person behind him starts honking at him to drive. They laugh and go back to holding hands.

He thinks back to the day he met her. If he saw her like that now, he might not even recognize her. She was all dolled up to go undercover with him and wearing a pretty convincing platinum blonde wig. They had been on a conference call together to go over the mission and he couldn’t marry in his head how the woman dressed like a Playboy bunny was the same witty, confident scientist he spoke to on the phone.

Their cover was that they were a couple having a night out at one of New York’s hottest clubs and at one point, he pulled her aside to kiss her so he could really sell it. Ten minutes later they finally stopped, and the magnetic pull between them jeopardized the mission when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

After they did their debrief at the base, he asked her out. An hour later they were in her bed seeing where the chemistry would go. She was far more beautiful without the blonde wig.

He still feels that connection with her, even after 10 years. But life is also much more complicated now with their 4-year-old son and 9-month-old daughter. Living in London isn’t always easy and with their demanding careers, their sex life has been an afterthought on more than one occasion.

That’s what this week is for. A chance to get out of their day-to-day and reconnect with each other. And their ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. 

…

The flight from London to Rome is uneventful. They pick up their rental car and make their way to the villa they’ve rented in the countryside outside of Rome. When they pull up to the house an hour and a half later, the sun is setting and the view even from the car is spectacular.

Fitz and Daisy come running out to greet them. Jemma jumps out first and Fitz has her twirling in the air with a big hug, both of them laughing.

Daisy comes to his side of the car and pulls him into a tight hug as soon as he gets out. “Howdy partner,” she says with a grin.

Fitz helps Grant with the bags while Daisy leads Jemma inside to show her the house, talking a mile a minute as always.

“How was the flight?” Fitz asks him, taking his hand as they pull the luggage behind them.

“It was fine,” Grant replies. “Yours?”

“Long,” Fitz says with a sigh. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Grant says.

“Well we went to the shop already,” Fitz says. “We have enough food to last a month if we need to.”

Grant laughs. “What about scotch?”

Fitz scoffs. “You’ve met me, right?”

When they’ve pulled the luggage inside and set it by the stairs to the bedrooms, Grant looks down at Fitz, tilts his chin up and gives him a chaste kiss.

“I missed you,” he says quietly. He really has. The past 18 months since he’s last seen Fitz haven’t been easy. Alya’s birth hadn’t gone smoothly and he knew Fitz would have been better support for Jemma through the long nights in the NICU. Daisy was with him when he got shot on a mission in Moscow, and he’d had to be strong for her and a worried Jemma through it all.

He and Fitz can be vulnerable with each other in a way they can’t be with their wives. Maybe that’s toxic masculinity but it’s the truth. He can let his guard down with Fitz in a way he can’t with anyone else. All he needs to do is look into Fitz’s deep, blue eyes and he knows everything will be OK.

Fitz smiles at him and takes his hand again. They walk down the hall to the kitchen, where the girls are opening a bottle of champagne and giggling to themselves.

“This house is beautiful!” Jemma says, beaming at them as they walk into the room. “What a great find.”

Daisy pours the bubbly into four glasses and hands one to each of them. “Who’s going to make the toast?”

“Not it,” Grant and Fitz say at the same time. They look at each other and smile.

“Ugh fine,” Daisy says, raising her glass. “To my favorite week of the year with my favorite people.”

“Cheers!” Jemma says. They clink their glasses together and each take a swig.

“Ew, it’s warm,” Grant says after he forces himself to swallow.

“Nasty, that is,” Fitz agrees in his thick Scottish accent.

“Well I didn’t have time to chill it!” Daisy admits.

“I’ll stick with my scotch, thank you,” Fitz says, dumping the rest of his drink down the drain. “But thanks anyway, love.” He gives Daisy a kiss on the cheek and goes to open a giant bottle of something Scottish.

“I think it’s fine,” Jemma says kindly. “But I think an ice cube could help.” She takes the bottle of champagne and puts it in the fridge to cool some more.

Grant steps closer to Daisy and puts his hand on her shoulder. “You tried.”

She smiles at him. “How’s the leg?”

Grant sighs. “Better every day.”

The last time he saw Daisy, he was in a hospital bed in Lithuania. Their mission in Moscow had been an utter failure and he got shot on top of it. He would have bled out if it hadn’t been for Daisy. She’d somehow found him in the middle of a firefight and made a tourniquet with his belt to stop the bleeding. Then she helped carry him out to an evac chopper and held his hand the whole way to the nearest medical facility, where he had an endless string of surgeries to save his leg.

Alya was too young for Jemma to make the trip, so Daisy stayed with him for a week before she had to head home to New York. Daisy is the only one of them who understands what it takes to do his job; she is doing it, too. Sure, Jemma and Fitz have gone into the field. But still, they’re scientists. He and Daisy are the muscle. Jemma had easily been able to transition to a desk job, but he doesn't know if he ever could. And Daisy feels the same way.

She had to come a long way, though. Daisy was recruited out of high school after she hacked the NSA because she was bored on a Tuesday night. At first, she was kept with the computer nerds. But it became clear that she could handle a lot more and they put her through specialist training within six months. She was assigned to his unit before she could legally drink and he took her under his wing when he saw her potential. A year later, they were partners, and he trusted her with his life.

He felt like a creep when he developed feelings for her. The mission lines started to get a little blurry after that. He was so lucky to meet Jemma when he did, it saved his sanity to have someone else to worry about on his missions. Mostly because Jemma stayed safe at home while he and Daisy were dodging bullets.

…

After dinner, there’s some unsurprising banter about where everyone is going to sleep. The house only has queen-sized beds so it doesn’t seem plausible for them to all sleep together like they used to.

“I’m too tired to be in a pile tonight,” Jemma admits. “I think I’m going to go right to sleep – sorry.”

“I’m absolutely knackered,” Fitz agrees. “Daisy was snoring into my ear the whole flight.”

“Not the _whole_ flight,” Daisy says, giving him a grin.

Grant catches the sultry looks they exchange. “What – did you guys join the mile high club or something?” he asks them with slight suspicion in his voice.

“Join?!” Daisy scoffs. “We’re, like, the co-presidents of it.” She goes to high five Fitz and they smack hands. “It’s kind of one of our things.”

“But how do you cram into the airplane bathroom?” Jemma asks incredulously.

Daisy and Fitz both point to their small frames. Grant feels his wife size up his muscular body and for once he feels a bit self-conscious about it. 

“Pro tip,” Daisy says putting her hand up to the side of her mouth. “You don’t have to go into the bathroom.”

Jemma looks at them both horrified and Grant tries to imagine what Jemma would do if he tried to touch her under the blankets on a trans-continental flight. He gets turned on just thinking about it.

“And, we always fly first class. The bathrooms are a bit larger.” Fitz says, smiling mischievously.

“I’m impressed,” Grant says, putting his arm around Daisy.

“If you’re impressed by that, you’re really going to be impressed when I – ” Grant cuts Daisy off by kissing her.

Jemma and Fitz roll their eyes at each other and laugh.

Grant pulls back. “Well, I am not tired at all. Are you?” he asks Daisy.

“No,” Daisy says with a grin, eyes glazed from his kiss. “Not at all.”

“Good,” he says. “Then should we go to bed?”

“Absolutely,” she says, standing up. She takes his hand and pulls him up, too.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Grant asks, looking at Jemma and Fitz.

“Tomorrow,” Jemma says, her eyes smiling. “Just let me have one good night’s sleep in a year first.”

“I’ll keep her company,” Fitz says, grabbing her hand and looking up at Grant.

“All right,” Grant says as he leaves his wife in the other man’s capable hands. He pulls Fitz’s wife toward the door so he can take her upstairs and have his way with her. He shakes those thoughts out of his head.

This is the one week of the year that there’s no husbands or wives or boundaries between the four of them. It’s back to the days in New York when the four of them shared each other equally. That glorious year before their lives got complicated.

He and Daisy race up the stairs and go into the first bedroom they see. He pulls her close to him and kisses her hard, running his fingers through her hair and down her back to grab her ass. She squeals.

They rip at each other’s clothes almost desperately. They’d thought after the Moscow mission that they’d have a night to spend together – but then Grant got shot. They haven’t been able to enjoy each other in a very long time.

They’re finally naked and Grant is wasting no time teasing her clit. He gently rubs his fingers over her pussy to find she’s already wet from the excitement. He doesn’t want to wait any longer, so he guides his already hard cock to her entrance.

“Condom!” she shouts out, twisting away from him.

Grant looks at her with his sex-hazed eyes. “I don’t have any,” he says slowly.

“Fitz and I are trying again,” she says, sitting up against the headboard, catching her breath.

He looks away. He thinks about the past 18 months. The moment he first held Alya in his arms. The not knowing for sure, and not wanting to know for sure. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. He doesn’t want Fitz to carry the same weight that he has. Of course he’ll use protection. He wants to protect them.

“Don’t worry, I brought some just in case,” she says, pointing to her toiletries bag on the dresser. Grant gets up and fumbles through it until he finds a pack of three. He smiles and holds it up to her.

“You think this will be enough for an entire week?” he smirks.

“I said ‘some,’” she laughs. “Now get back over here.”

Grant jumps back on the bed and crawls on top of her, ripping apart the condom box and rolling one on. “Haven’t done this in a while,” he mumbles.

“Don’t pout,” she scolds, pulling his hips toward her so his cock can slide inside of her.

They moan in unison.

“Missed you,” he whispers as he leans down to kiss her neck. He pushes his hips into her and she gasps from the fullness. Not that her husband’s cock doesn’t fill her, but the two men just feel different.

“Me, too,” she moans as he finds a rhythm.


	2. Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't made much progress on this story but this chapter has been ready to post for a while so I figure I'll throw it up here, too! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and kudosed or commented when I've fully admitted I have no idea when it will be finished and ready to share. Hopefully ... soon ...?

Daisy and Grant race up the stairs to the master bedroom, giggling and groping each other like horny teenagers.

Jemma sighs and Fitz turns to look at her, his thumb caressing the hand he’s holding.

“Hi,” he says quietly.

“Hi,” she whispers back with a smile. He leans in and kisses her softly.

“I missed you,” he says.

“I missed you more,” she says back.

They are beaming at each other. It’s been about 18 months since they’ve been face to face but they still talk at least once a week professionally.

Fitz puts his hand up to her cheek and she kisses it. He pulls her into his arms and holds her there, stroking her hair while their hands interlock.

She’s glad she doesn’t have to look him in the eye for a moment so she doesn’t have to think about whether those are Alya’s blue eyes staring back at her. 18 months since their last week spent together. Enough time to have a baby and for that baby to be almost 9 months old.

She didn’t know at first, whether the father was Grant or Fitz. The lines were blurred as to the exact date of conception and who she may have been straddling at that particular moment. The doctor said her IUD failed, somehow. She had defied the odds. She and Grant never really talked about it; it was perhaps too difficult for them to admit to each other that the paternity was in question. When she was finally able to hold Alya in her arms, she knew instantly. But she still couldn’t admit it to herself.

She finally did the DNA test last week, and the results are hidden in her bag. She still hasn’t decided whether she should tell them. She knows Daisy and Fitz are trying to conceive. She doesn’t want things to be any messier than they already are. But what’s a shared baby to add to them sharing each other already? She’s too scared to find out the answer to that.

This one week a year works well for them. Not that the year they all spent together didn’t work well. It did. Surprisingly.

She met Grant on a mission and they had instant chemistry. They started spending all their time together, to the annoyance of their professional partners. Jemma had the great idea to match her lab partner with Grant’s field partner. Jemma and Grant weren’t prepared for Daisy and Fitz to actually hit it off. Or that it would drive her and Grant crazy.

“What’re you thinking about?” Fitz whispers.

Jemma shakes the memories of her jealous days out of her head. They seem so long ago. The time before she was honest about her feelings – how she could love two men at once. Daisy came later. If she was being honest with herself, she’d recognize that her jealous days aren’t _really_ over. But this week every year certainly helps her fight the regret she sometimes feels for leaving New York with Grant.

“Bed,” she answers with a yawn.

“Ah,” Fitz says. “Let’s go then.”

There was a time when people said Fitz could read her mind. She knows the connection is still there, just dormant. In a few days, he’ll be finishing her sentences again but for now she’s able to keep her thoughts private from him. Luckily.

They go up the stairs and pass the room that Grant and Daisy chose. Fitz snickers when they hear the headboard thumping against the wall, and Jemma is also amused by the specialists and not at all surprised. Fitz leads her down to the other end of the hallway where it’s quiet and sets their bags on the floor.

She furtively glances at her bag, her eyes focused on the compartment with the paternity test. She could take it out; she could tell him right now. She could ease all the guilt and fear she’s feeling. But she hasn’t told Grant yet and he deserves to know the truth before Fitz. Or at the same time. She isn’t sure yet.

“Wait till you see the new toys I made,” Fitz says with a wide smile, pulling her out of her daze. He excitedly unzips his bag and goes straight for a compartment on the side.

When he opens it, it reveals an assortment of sinful things that Jemma is familiar with, as well as things she has never seen before. Undoubtedly, they are Fitz’s own clever inventions. She feels a pulse in her core at the thought of him using his genius for their pleasure. She reaches down to touch something that looks like it’s glowing and he quickly snaps the compartment closed.

“Tease,” she mutters with a smile. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” he replies. “And I should know, I have been waiting 18 months to see you again.” He stands and puts his arms around her, and she is grateful he doesn’t try to coax her into starting anything tonight. Even though she wants him, she really is exhausted. He just holds her for a moment and she relaxes into his care. She runs her hand along his back and lets out an untroubled sigh.

“I missed being able to touch you,” she whispers. “But let’s just do some cuddling tonight, yeah?”

“Fine by me,” he says, kissing her ear and letting her go.

They go about their nightly routines: brushing their teeth and getting into their pajamas. Of course, they didn’t bring anything flannel or oversized on the trip. Jemma is in a lacy, black negligee and Fitz has on silky red shorts. They lay their heads on the down pillows and Fitz holds her from behind.

“Goodnight Fitz,” she whispers when he turns off the light.

“Goodnight Jemma.” 

...

Jemma wakes from a deep sleep to find herself still in the position of little spoon – with Fitz’s hands gently roaming her body. She lets out a contented hum as he slides his hand up her thigh and along her bum.

“Didn’t mean to wake ya,” he whispers in her ear.

“’s ok,” she mumbles. “That feels nice.”

“Tell me,” he says as his hand slides along her belly and up her chest. “When did your tits get so big?”

Jemma laughs loudly and feels him chuckling behind her as he traces along each nipple in a figure eight. They harden.

“Perks to becoming a mum?” she says. “Though you do get treated like a dairy cow for quite a while.”

“I don’t remembering them being like this after Ollie.”

“I suppose I got fit a little faster after him. With two of them, it’s a lot more difficult to find the time.”

“You’re beautiful, Jemma,” he says, kissing behind her ear. “Every part of you.” He kisses a trail down her neck.

She winces and she’s once again glad she’s not facing him because then she’d have to tell him what an awful, ugly person she is inside for keeping things from him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, knowing her body anyway. Knowing the tension in her shoulders as easily as a look in her eye.

She rolls to face him. “I don’t deserve your adoration,” she says with a sad smile as she traces his lips with her fingertips.

“No,” he says nodding, “you deserve much more.” He grabs her hand and leans forward, kissing her hard, knocking her breathless.

It’s nothing like the very first kiss they shared – so hesitant and demure. She and Grant sat Daisy and Fitz down that night. She’ll never forget the looks on their faces when they made their proposition: Grant wanted to date Daisy and Jemma wanted to date Fitz, but Grant and Jemma also wanted to date each other.

Daisy said it sounded messy. Fitz thought it was a joke. Jemma led Fitz to another room to tell him privately how she felt; Grant did the same with Daisy.

In the morning, things were … awkward. Jemma made them all breakfast and they mostly ate in silence. Unsurprisingly, Daisy broke the ice with a joke. The dynamic wasn’t easy, but they muddled their way through it.

SHIELD ruined it all. Or maybe Grant was too good of an agent. He was offered a team of his own in the Middle East. Since he and Jemma were “officially” in a relationship, SHIELD sweetened the deal with an offer for her as well. How could they have explained they also needed offers for Daisy and Fitz?

It was a great opportunity for Grant, and Jemma didn’t want him to go alone. The offer of building her own lab from scratch was enticing. Plus, she’d always wanted to travel and be in the field with SHIELD – unlike Fitz. Leaving him was the hardest thing she ever did. He wasn’t interested in coming with her. They only had the conversation once and it seemed final.

It took her a long time to forgive herself. But now she has something new weighing on her conscious.

Fitz’s tongue pulsating on her clit makes her forget all about that, though. At least for a little while.


	3. Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making progress on this one! Slowly but surely. Thanks for sticking with me!

Fitz knows something is bothering Jemma, but she won’t admit it and he knows he needs to wait it out. Eventually, she’ll cave. Right now, he just wants to show her how much he loves her. How much he has always loved her.

He kisses down her neck, using his breath and his teeth and his tongue to send shivers down her spine. Her hands trace up his thigh but she’s at an awkward angle and can’t do much to reciprocate. He leaves her as she is, dipping his fingers between her thighs and dedicating himself to her pleasure.

Because for him, it was love at first sight.

They met during orientation for their international spy agency, but she doesn’t even remember it. He’ll never forget the way her hand shot up at the first opportunity, and how the director stumbled through an answer to her question. Fitz saw her at a drinking fountain afterward and crossed the room to stand behind her, clearing his throat in preparation to speak.

For some reason, she took that to mean he was impatient with her. And much to his disappointment, the conversation did not go well. It took him months afterward to approach her again. Then all it took was one successful training exercise for their superiors to recognize how well they worked together. It turned into a lab partnership beyond compare. But that’s all it was, and he desperately wanted more.

When she started dating Grant, he thought he’d missed his chance. Then she set him up with Daisy and he was somewhat glad that he missed it. Until Jemma told him they could make things work after all. He’d just have to share her with another man. And share Daisy, too.

Sharing a bed started as a practical application. With Daisy and Grant out in the field so often, it made sense for Jemma and Fitz to sleep together most nights. They were rarely all four home at the same time, so when they were, they didn’t want anyone to be left out. So they pushed two queen sized beds together and fought over who had to sleep in the crack. Moments like that made things feel almost carefree and easy.

Otherwise, it was difficult at first. It wasn’t until his walls came down with Grant that it started to feel right. After a blissful year, the rug was pulled out from under him. Jemma told him she was leaving with Grant for the Middle East. He considered her offer to go with them, agonized over it really. But Daisy had just found her birth father and was starting to build a relationship with him – he couldn’t leave her alone and he couldn’t ask her to move halfway around the world, either. He knew what it was like not to have a father.

He wanted to beg Jemma to stay. He wanted to be enough for her. But she’d always had big dreams, and he didn’t want to stand in the way. The day she left, he broke his hand punching a wall. He never admitted to anyone what he did. He still sometimes gets tremors in his left hand, a permanent reminder of what he lost.

Not all was lost, though. He still had Daisy, and Daisy made life _fun_. They moved out of the apartment they shared with Jemma and Grant and made new memories somewhere else. She saved him, and he saved her.

For a second, he thinks about the fact that his wife is down the hall with Grant and it irks him. But his mouth has made its way between Jemma’s thighs and he forgets about anything else but the taste of her and the sound of her desperate moans.

His tongue dips in and around her delicate folds, remapping the surfaces he once knew so well. Jemma’s body has changed – even more so since Alya – and he wants to savor every tiny part of her that’s left to explore. His fingers slide from the inside of her thighs back between her legs. He adjusts his mouth to focus on her clit while his fingers slowly sink into her wet heat. 

“Oh Fitz!” she moans from above him. She pulls at his hair and pushes him closer as her body rocks.

His fingers and his tongue work in tandem, building her desire up and up until she’s crashing into him, crying out his name. “Bloody hell Fitz! Oh fuck. Fuck Fitz!”

He’s spoken to her many times since he last saw her, but those are the words he’s been waiting to hear. It sends a pulse right to his groin and, without even checking on her sensitivity, he sheaths himself inside of her.

“Fitz,” she moans.

He pauses, running his hands up to her face and cupping her cheeks. “Jemma?”

She stares at him in adoration, running her hands along his forearms. “I love you, Fitz,” she whispers. “I love you so much.”

He leans in to kiss her in a way that is almost chaste. He stares into her eyes. “I love you too, Jemma, so much.”

She nods and smiles at him, indicating she’s ready for him to keep going. He rocks his hips, a sheen of sweat between them. And without meaning to, they’re making love. Their kisses almost lazy, their hands delicate on each other’s bodies. It’s not anything like what he heard walking through the hallway last night, though he’s sure he’ll have that too before the week is out.

…

After a long and thorough shower, Jemma and Fitz are in the kitchen making breakfast and waiting for the Americans to join them. They move about the room just as seamlessly as they did in the lab. Fitz makes the coffee – and the tea. Jemma starts on the bacon and eggs. Fitz starts a queue in the toaster.

They start talking about work, using words that their partners never understand. For a moment it feels like it’s just the two of them, and it makes Fitz feel guilty. Though, Daisy and Grant got their time together, too.

“Did you ever get in touch with Dr. Radcliffe about that project you were working on?” Jemma asks him.

“Ah, no,” Fitz says, taking two pieces of just popped toast out and replacing with two more. “The funding got scrapped.”

“Pity,” Jemma says, flipping the bacon. “I can only imagine what you’d do with a robotics program in your lab.”

“Probably more harm than anything,” he mumbles.

“You’re not still beating yourself up about the Mouse Hole are you?”

He laughs bitterly. “I never stopped.”

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma chides. “You invented that to help people! How were you supposed to know someone would take it and twist it to kill?”

“Because that’s what happens with all of my inventions,” Fitz says, resigned. He turns back to the toaster, lost in thought.

It happens more often than not, and it doesn’t take a genius to notice the pattern. For every life he could save, he feels he is risking one, too. He didn’t feel that way when he was a young agent, working with Jemma in the lab. He’s jaded now, knowledgeable of the evil in the world.

He feels her hand on his shoulder, and she doesn’t have to say a word. He puts his hand on top of hers and takes the comfort. Then the toast pops out and they both jump. Jemma even goes so far as to let out a low yelp.

“Thank goodness they’re still asleep,” Jemma laughs, embarrassed.

“Aye, the specialists would never let us live that down,” Fitz agrees with a grin.


	4. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I've been on a weekly update schedule? I kind of hate myself for it because as a reader, I don't really enjoy that. I've had these first four chapters pretty much ready to go this whole time and have been slowly making progress on the rest. Hopefully I can get into a biweekly update schedule at least. Thanks for reading!

Daisy patters into the kitchen in a bathrobe with fucked-hard hair, feeling like she’s walking on cloud nine. She kisses her husband and then turns to Jemma, placing a peck on the other woman's full lips for the first time in 18 months. She wraps her arms around Jemma’s waist while she cooks eggs and rests her head on the scientist’s shoulder.

She figures these eggs are probably going to be the best she’s had in 18 months, and she tries not to be immediately intimidated by Jemma’s perfection on what is only their first morning. The perfect mom, the perfect friend, the perfect wife. She sneaks a peek at her husband, who is looking at them both lovingly – but she has to wonder. _Does he love her as much as he loves Jemma?_

She chastises herself for having these thoughts so soon. It usually takes a few days before her insecurities develop. Maybe that’s why she so eagerly jumped Grant’s bones last night – to make sure he still wanted her.

On the surface, she is loved by them all and loves them all back. But deep down inside, she still compares herself to Jemma. She’s still fears that both of the men prefer Jemma to her. And sometimes she wonders if she prefers Jemma, as well.

It’s just _so easy_ to love Jemma Simmons. After meeting Jemma, she was almost as entranced as Grant. At first she thought the feeling was friendship. Her jealousy confused her because she already knew she was hopelessly in love with her partner. She thought he saw her as the kid sister; that she didn’t have a chance.

Daisy was resistant to being set up with Fitz. On paper, he sounded like a huge nerd. In person, he was … also a huge nerd. But a loveable one. They bonded over their tech prowess. It didn’t take them long to enter into a real relationship.

Soon, Grant and Jemma were admitting _their_ jealousy. The proposition itself wasn’t that shocking to her, but the people asking for the poly relationship surprised the heck out of her. Of course, it’s always the quiet ones.

She shakes herself out of her thoughts and starts to kiss Jemma’s neck. She tastes like soap and vaguely of Fitz. She cocks an eyebrow at him. He’s sitting back on the barstool with a wide smile, watching her.

“Daisy, where’s Grant?” Jemma asks, her breath hitching as Daisy swipes her tongue along her earlobe.

“He’s still sleeping,” she whispers into Jemma’s ear. “We could always have some fun while we wait for him …” She walks her fingertips to the top of Jemma’s shorts. Before she can make any headway, Jemma lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Of course he is,” Jemma huffs. “After giving me that bloody lecture about avoiding jet lag.” She turns off the burner on the stove.

“Hey,” Fitz says in a soft tone. “We’re on holiday, remember?”

“He had a late night,” Daisy says, moving her mouth to the other side of Jemma’s neck. Daisy and Fitz know better than to wade into the other couple’s relationship drama, but they also want Jemma to relax and enjoy herself this week.

“Mmm,” Jemma moans, finally giving in to the feeling of Daisy on her neck. “Right. We’re on holiday.”

“That smells incredible,” Grant says, walking into the room like he owns it. Seeing Daisy’s lips on Jemma’s neck, he puts his arm around Fitz and kisses his cheek.

“Good morning,” they say intermittently.

Daisy lets Jemma go so they can plate the breakfasts. There are already four plates set out with toast and bacon, and she helps Jemma add the eggs.

Again, Jemma is the perfect mom, the mother hen of the foursome. Daisy still feels like the kid sister sometimes. She doesn’t think she truly has a maternal bone in her body – unless you count sex with Fitz. _Hey-o!_ But seriously, he’s the one with the nurturing instincts. She wants him to be a father so badly, but the tradeoff of becoming a mom terrifies her. She’s gone along with his plans, so far, being too afraid to admit that she doesn’t want to start a family. Or at least, she’s not ready yet.

Fitz runs his hand lightly over her ass when she sets his plate in front of him. “Thanks love,” he says. She sits next to him, smiling. 

“Anyone want coffee?” Grant asks from across the kitchen.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Daisy says dramatically.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night?” Fitz teases her.

“I got more than I got in Marseilles,” she grins.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Grant cringes at the coffee maker. 

“Was that when you were chasing that diamond thief?” Jemma asks, looking between the two of them.

“Yes, after we caught her,” Daisy says, digging into her eggs.

“Ah, I remember that now,” Fitz says with understanding. She went home to him completely exhausted and didn’t recover her sleep cycle for a week.

It’s rare, but Daisy and Grant still sometimes go on missions together. Not only when the New York and London offices are collaborating, but also when the mission calls for the best of the best. Because Grant trained Daisy to be just that.

And when the mission is done, they’ll spend a few days together in whatever city in the world they’ve found themselves in – though they don’t spend much time outside of their hotel room. Jemma and Fitz no longer work in the field so they don’t get the same opportunities, but they don’t begrudge their spouses for taking advantage of their situation.

Moscow was the only opportunity Daisy and Grant had this year – but the mission didn’t go well. She still has nightmares sometimes about that night, about Grant’s blood dripping everywhere, and now she’s glad she didn’t get enough sleep to complete a REM cycle last night just in case.

“What about you?” Daisy asks her husband, cocking an eyebrow.

“I got enough rest last night,” he says shyly. “But now I might need a nap.”

She smirks at him and Jemma, whose cheeks are also flushed.

“What do you want to do today?” Grant asks them, passing around cups of coffee.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a walk,” Jemma suggests. “The weather is beautiful.”

“The town’s only about a mile away,” Fitz offers. “We could go for a leisurely lunch?”

“And then sit by the pool?” Daisy adds.

“Sounds perfect,” Grant says with a smile.

…

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Daisy asks Grant, while their scientist spouses argue about something she couldn’t pronounce even if it was spelled out phonetically in front of her. They’ve just finished dinner and their third bottle of wine. Daisy is having trouble concentrating but wouldn’t be able to follow the sparring even if she was sober.

“No clue,” Grant answers her with a smile. “But I have to admit, I missed hearing them bicker.”

Daisy laughs, but neither Fitz nor Jemma pay her any attention as they launch into an entirely new topic to disagree about. “Me too,” she agrees.

“So …” she starts, tipsy enough to start this conversation, “your leg’s good, but how are you holding up?”

Her former partner sighs. He’s never been good at sharing his emotions. She suspects the past six months haven’t been easy on him and wants him to know he can talk to her about it. He’s been sidelined since his leg injury, and she knows he’s been itching to get back into the field – because that’s exactly how she would feel. 

Sometimes she looks back at her early 20s and wonders how she got to this point in her career. She could have been perfectly happy working at a computer all day. It was a skill that came naturally to her.

When she was adopted by two secret agents, they enrolled her in the best school in D.C. The school’s S.T.E.M. program was unparalleled and it was like all her time in foster care at the area’s worst schools got washed away. But she was young and stupid, and she hacked into the NSA just to see if she could do it.

Luckily, her adopted parents Agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May kept her out of major trouble. She’ll never forget the way Coulson looked at her when the suits showed up at their front door. He was … proud. May looked like she wanted to kick Daisy’s ass.

Somehow that opened the door for her to join their organization. They kept it a secret until she graduated. She was all set for her first semester at Georgetown when her adopted parents offered her the chance to change the world instead. They wanted her to stay safe with the IT crowd, so naturally she rebelled and entered the specialist training program at her first opportunity. Then it was May who was the proud one.

Grant was her second S.O. and didn’t let up on her until she was the top recruit. When he asked her to be his partner, she was shocked. By then, she wanted more. She didn’t know that he did, too. Becoming partners meant no dating, and she resigned herself to loving him from afar. Luckily, things didn’t exactly turn out that way.

“It sucks,” Grant says. She looks at him to elaborate and he shrugs. They both suddenly realize it is quiet.

They look over and see Jemma up against the wall, Fitz’s mouth shutting her up. Their passion for science has fueled another type of passion. Daisy laughs and clinks her glass with Grant’s so they can sit back and enjoy the show.


	5. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant + Fitz

Grant and Fitz finish washing the dishes from their long, leisurly dinner and head upstairs to find Daisy and Jemma cuddling in bed. Before he can say a word, Daisy starts to protest.

“I barely got any sleep last night! I’m staying with Jemma,” Daisy whines, obviously drunk and nuzzling her face into Jemma’s shoulder.

“You weren’t exactly complaining,” Grant laughs.

“No boys allowed,” Jemma says, playfully sticking out her tongue, not quite drunk but clearly tipsy.

“Fine,” Fitz says, backing out of the room with his hands up in defeat. “I just hope we won’t keep you up.”

“You might need ear plugs,” Grant says seriously. “Because I’m used to staying up all night.”

“You reckon we can beat our record?” Fitz asks him playfully.

“What was it – four times?”

“Five, I believe,” Fitz says, arching his eyebrow. “Each.”

“Yeah, right!” Daisy laughs, throwing a pillow toward the door. “Go!”

Grant pulls it shut, laughing, and follows Fitz into a room further down the hall from the girls so they can get their much-needed sleep. He wasn’t actually kidding about keeping Fitz up all night.

As soon as they’re in the room, Grant pushes Fitz down on the bed and climbs on top of him. He kisses him hard, and runs a hand down Fitz’s torso to his belt buckle.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s the rush?” Fitz asks playfully. “We have all night.”

“We have a lot of time to make up for,” Grant says, trapping Fitz in another heated kiss. He kisses along Fitz’s jaw to his neck, going to the exact spot below Fitz’s ear that drives him wild. Grant pushes more of his body weight on top of him, so Fitz can feel how hard he is already. Hard and ready to go.

“Wow, you really did miss me,” Fitz says breathlessly.

Grant _did_ miss Fitz. _God, he missed him._ And he wants to fuck hard and fast so they’ll have plenty of time to hold each other after. Or rather, have Fitz hold him.

Fitz is the only person in the world with whom he can let his guard down. Even being married to Jemma for so long, he’s never cried in front of her. But with Fitz … the only times he has been able to fully feel all of his emotions in the past 10 years has been with Fitz.

They’ve come to measure themselves against each other, almost needing each other’s respect and approval. It’s what drives Grant to know whether he is making a good decision – whether he’d be able to look Fitz in the eye. And vice versa. They know their wives are too good for them; they know they don’t deserve Daisy and Jemma. But with each other, they can strive. They can be measured objectively.

“Why aren’t we naked yet?” Grant teases as he plays with Fitz’s collar. Fitz puts his hands on the sides of Grant’s face and pulls him in for another greedy kiss. Their tongues intertwine, fighting for dominance. Their strong hands run across each other’s bodies, appreciating the taut muscles and sharp angles of their masculine forms.

Fitz’s hand teases at Grant’s belt buckle but instead slides up his abs to his nipple. He pinches it, making Grant moan. He slides his hands along Grant’s chest and around to his back, down to the top of his jeans where his fingers lightly graze the top of Grant’s ass.

Grant’s cock is twitching now and he wants to feel Fitz’s bare skin on his. He almost rips the buttons off Fitz’s shirt in his haste to get it off and pulls back to tear off his own. Fitz pulls him down by the belt loops so their bare chests rub against each other. He runs his nails up and down Grant’s back, still teasing by not quite grabbing his ass like he knows Grant wants him to. Grant moves his mouth along Fitz’s jaw to his neck, hoping to coax Fitz into focusing.

Fitz acquiesces, his mouth freed so he can lick his fingers and finally dip them between Grant’s cheeks. Grant moans into his neck as Fitz teases his tight hole. Fitz gasps as he struggles to insert a finger. He pulls his hand back.

“It’s been a while,” Grant says sheepishly into Fitz’s ear. 

“Jemma hasn’t been using the strap-on I gave you?”

Grant shakes his head, almost embarrassed. He looks into Fitz’s eyes to see lust reflected in them.

Fitz licks his lips and looks down at Grant hungrily. “Christ, you’re going to be so tight for me,” he says in a gravely voice. He puts his mouth back onto Grant’s, teasing him with this tongue and playfully biting his lip. “We could wait?” he asks, though Grant sees his hunger.

“No, I want to,” Grant admits. “I want you.”

Fitz runs his other hand along Grant’s chin and traces his lips with his fingers before easing them into his mouth. Grant sucks on them greedily, ready for Fitz to try again. He struggles to strip off his jeans and boxers, which get stuck on his knees. Fitz’s mouth turns up into a wicked grin that Grant knows well.

Fitz slides his wet fingers down Grant’s torso, between his legs and back between his cheeks. Grant moans in anticipation, and they lock eyes as Fitz makes contact again. Grant cries out as Fitz thrusts a finger inside roughly. It becomes the only part of his body that he can feel, and he trusts Fitz to take care of it. Grant doesn’t move an inch, his whole face clenched as Fitz pries him open, little by little.

“That’s it,” Fitz says soothingly. “Relax, Grant. Let me take care of you.”

Just as he’s relaxing into the feeling, Fitz removes his finger. Grant whimpers at the loss of contact.

“Don’t worry,” Fitz says with a smile. “Let’s get these trousers out of the way, yeah?”

Grant is still lost in a haze, so Fitz helps him remove his remaining clothing. He turns his body to lay back on the bed, splayed out bare for Fitz to take whatever pleasure he desires. Fitz crawls over him, parting his legs to get better access.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Fitz says as he runs his eyes over Grant’s muscular body. “Have I mentioned how badly I want to switch bodies with you for a day?”

“Once or twice,” Grant smiles.

“I’d probably end up wanking in front of a mirror all day,” Fitz says thoughtfully. “How is it that you go about your day when you look like this? How does Jemma let you leave the house?”

Grant can only laugh in response, feeling his face blush from the praise. His laughter ends quickly when Fitz leans down to lick his aching cock.

“Fuck,” he moans out as he watches Fitz lap against the head, trace the veins with his tongue and finally wrap his mouth around him.

His head rolls back and he’s on a different plane or he would have heard the squirt of the lube just before Fitz plunged his finger in once again. His ass is still resistant, but the blow job is helping him relax his muscles more and more. Soon, Fitz graduates to two fingers. He works them in deeper, getting so very close to the spot that will make Grant lose control. He starts to tense, not wanting to shoot off before Fitz can get inside him.

“It’s all right,” Fitz says soothingly, back to licking his cock instead of sucking it.

“I want you,” Grant pleads. 

“And I don’t want to hurt you, love,” Fitz says tenderly. “But if you think you can take one more …?”

“Yes, more,” he moans. Fitz works a third finger in, abandoning Grant’s cock to focus. Grant knows he just needs to work past the twinge of pain to get to the pleasure. Fitz eyes him worriedly.

“Grant, I think we should wait,” he whispers. He removes his fingers and climbs on top of him to kiss him tenderly. “Like I said, there’s no rush.”

Grant nods. “I just …” He looks away from Fitz’s piercing stare. It’s like he’s trying to not only read his mind, but his soul. “I need …”

Fitz leans in to kiss him chastely. “Tell me.”

Grant looks back into the blue eyes and knows he can tell Fitz anything. “I need you to take care of me. You’re the only one who …” Fitz kisses him again when he can’t finish the sentence.

“Of course I’ll take care of you,” Fitz says. “You don’t even have to ask.” His hand strokes between Grant’s thighs. “We have all week,” he whispers, putting his lips onto Grant’s neck. Grant relaxes into his touch. He wants Fitz inside of him but he’ll settle for his hand or his tongue in the meantime. Fitz is right, they have time.

He didn’t realize he hadn’t been touched between the cheeks since he last saw Fitz. He hasn’t even touched himself, which is strange. He isn’t a prude – that is more Jemma’s purview. She hesitates when it came to that stuff despite being the only biologist of the group.

But there has been considerably less touching for the past year and it has only continued to get worse. Grant has been forced to steal moments in the shower and surely Jemma has to know. It stings to know the rough patch with his wife is bleeding into their week with Fitz and Daisy. 

He relaxes into Fitz’s touch again, and uses his own rough hands to explore Fitz’s body. Their cocks are both leaking, ready for action. He wants to be filled by Fitz but he knows the doctor is right – if they push too hard tonight, he’ll be sore for the rest of the week.

He lets Fitz’s hands wander again, tugging on his shaft and slipping between his cheeks, even as his tongue laps along his neck. The man can multi-task, that is for sure. Grant’s more single-minded, and he sets his sights on Fitz’s cock. He’s tracing the head when Fitz’s fingers make a breakthrough in working him open again. Grant’s hand jerks as Fitz teases his prostate.

“You like that?” Fitz asks huskily into his ear.

“Yes,” he replies. 

“I’m going to take care of you, Grant,” Fitz says into his ear, sending a shudder through his body. Fitz shifts so he can slide Grant’s cock back into his mouth.

All Grant can do is moan Fitz’s name, giving himself over to the other man. Fitz hollows his cheeks and expertly sucks him down while his fingers keep delicately working inside Grant’s ass, opening him up further for tomorrow’s activities.

Looking down at Fitz, seeing his cock down his throat, feeling the sensation of the other man taking control – it doesn’t take long for his whole body to tense before exploding. “Oh fuck, Fitz!” He closes his eyes but he can feel Fitz drinking him down, obscene noises of slurping and sucking until Grant is no longer hard in his mouth.

“Bloody hell, Grant,” Fitz says as he slides back up Grant’s body. He wipes his hands off on a tissue and uses one to clean Grant up, too. “Christ, you’re beautiful.”

Grant opens his eyes to smile at the man, who is looking at him lovingly and tracing the hard lines of his abs. “Yeah, but I have to work at it. The rest of us weren’t born with a perfect ass.”

Fitz cocks his head back as he laughs, looking carefree even though his body is still stuck in a state of arousal. Grant musters the energy to slide his hand over Fitz’s cock again. “Any ideas for what you want me to do with this?” Grant asks him.

Fitz smiles devilishly at him. “I might have one.” He looks down as Grant pumps his shaft, letting his hips pulse naturally toward his hand. “You were practically begging me to fuck you before,” he says darkly. “And since I can’t get inside you tonight …”

Grant blushes as he smiles and nods, understanding Fitz’s idea perfectly. He clenches and unclenches his jaw to get himself ready. 

“Lay back,” Fitz instructs, and Grant follows his lead. Fitz puts his knees on either side of Grant’s broad shoulders and holds his cock in front of his mouth. Grant sticks out his tongue, greedy for a taste. “That’s it,” Fitz encourages him, as he licks along the tip. He puts his hands on Fitz’s thighs, pulling him closer. He can’t hide a smile when Fitz starts moaning his name, but he knows just what to say to really drive the man wild.

He pulls his head back and looks up. “I thought you were going to fuck me, Fitz? What are you waiting for?”

Fitz looks down at him darkly and takes his cock into his hand. “You asked for it …” he warns. Grant opens wide and relaxes his throat as Fitz guides himself inside. His mind goes blank, all he can think about is the feeling of Fitz in his mouth and pleasing the man.

“Oh fuck, Grant,” Fitz cries out. “Jesus Christ, how can you take all of me like this?”

Grant obviously can’t answer the question but on other occasions, they’ve discussed that Grant must not have a gag reflex. He’s also the largest of all of them, so it makes sense that he can take a cock down his throat much more easily than the petite women in their lives.

Fitz gets into a comfortable position and steels himself before thrusting into Grant’s throat. Grant keeps himself relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Fitz sliding his smooth member across his coarse tongue. He tastes like … Fitz. There’s no other word to describe it. He’s done this with other men – on missions and otherwise – but he’d never let anyone be as rough with him as he is right now, letting Fitz fuck his mouth and enjoying ever second of it.

“Oh fuck, Grant – I’m going to …” Fitz says pulling at Grant’s hair. “Can you take it in your mouth? Or do you want me to paint that gorgeous chest of yours with my cum?”

Grant pulses his lips around Fitz and hums in the back of his throat, indicating the former. He knows Fitz will be happy either way. He’ll let Fitz mark him later, when they are ready to shower. They’ll each go a couple more rounds before that though. After all, they have all night.

“Oh fuck!” Fitz calls out. “Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck.” He cries as he spills down Grant’s throat. Grant takes over now, holding Fitz up and keeping his cock steady. Fitz’s nails dig into his shoulders as he jerks his release. After Grant swallows every drop, he releases Fitz from his mouth and pulls the man into his arms.

“Bloody hell,” Grant teases, waiting for Fitz to catch his breath.

“That was …” Fitz mumbles.

“I could tell,” Grant laughs, rubbing circles onto Fitz’s back. “Wanna do it again?”

Fitz chokes on air as he looks at Grant incredulously. “Ah, I see how it is. I guess it’s your turn now then?”

“I didn’t say that …” Grant laughs.

“You didn’t have to,” Fitz smiles back. “I said I would take care of you …” Grant stops him before he starts anything new.

“In a few minutes?” he asks softly. Fitz looks at him with concern, suspecting it is time for pillow talk now. He wrests himself out of Grant’s arms so he can hold Grant fully in his. He kisses his shoulder.

“OK, which one do you want to talk about first: Moscow or Alya?” Fitz whispers tenderly.

After a long conversation that almost feels like therapy, Grant falls asleep in Fitz’s arms. For the first time in a while, he sleeps through the night.


	6. Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma + Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I guess I’m still at a weekly upload schedule. As I said before, I usually complete stories before posting any of the chapters but I don’t think I would have made much progress on this without putting it out there first. Thanks for your encouragement to keep going! It’s been more challenging than some of my other stories, and this chapter was especially difficult to write. I actually kept skipping over it to write later chapters instead. There is some good stuff to come if you stay with me :)

“Do we really have to go to sleep?” Jemma whines after their husbands leave.

“Of course not,” Daisy laughs. “I just wanted you all to myself.”

“Good, me too,” Jemma says, turning on her side in the bed so she can fully face the other woman.

Daisy smiles at her and leans in close, nuzzling their noses together before locking their lips in a delicate kiss. It’s those type of nuances that Jemma doesn’t get from the men. Sure, they can be tender but Daisy is just so … soft. She thinks back to their second kiss. The first was kind of an accident and neither knew what it meant; the second was purposeful, deliberate. And hot. 

_“Daisy and I have been talking,” Jemma blurts out._

_She and Daisy have called a “family meeting” of sorts in the living room of their apartment in Brooklyn. They’re sitting comfortably on the large sectional couch, the women on one side and the men on the other with no one in the section in the middle. Grant and Fitz exchange a look, probably thinking that whatever is next can’t be good._

_“You know we’ve always discussed that if we have any jealousy issues, we need to address them,” Jemma continues. “And so the thing is … Daisy and I_ have _been. Jealous, I mean.”_

_“Oh,” Grant responds. He looks at the women, concerned. “Is there anything we should be doing differently?”_

_“Aye,” Fitz chimes in. “Why haven’t you told us something’s been wrong? I thought everything was fine.”_

_“So you haven’t felt the same way?” Daisy asks._

_“No.” “Not really.” Grant and Fitz answer, respectively, exchanging another look._

_Jemma bites her lip and Daisy nods almost disappointedly. “Oh,” Daisy says. “Well we don’t want to stir the pot too much. The past few months have been amazing. It’s just that …” She looks to Jemma._

_“Daisy and I were hoping …”_

_“We’ve talked about it a lot and …” Daisy chimes in. The women look at each other and nod, resolved._

_“We want to have sex,” they say at the same time. They look expectantly at the men, who can’t speak because their jaws have dropped to the floor._

_“What?” Fitz finally responds._

_“You?” Grant asks, pointing between the two of them._

_Daisy grabs Jemma’s hand. “It’s just sometimes when I see you with her, it drives me crazy,” she explains._

_“So you don’t mean you’re jealous of Jemma? You’re jealous of …_ us _?” Grant asks, gesturing between him and Fitz, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea._

_“Precisely,” Jemma says. “And I feel the same way.”_

_“It took you long enough to admit it,” Daisy teases her, knocking their hips together. Jemma blushes._

_Grant looks from the women to Fitz and he knows he and Fitz are on the same page so he blurts out, “go for it!”_

_Fitz nods his head and his voice comes out more high-pitched than usual. “I think you should do it. Definitely.”_

_The women look at each other, smiling wide and letting out little squeals of delight. Daisy plants a wet kiss on Jemma unexpectedly. Jemma leans into it, feeling Daisy’s soft lips stoke a fire in her belly. When they realize the guys are still in the room watching them, Daisy turns and tells them curtly, “now get out.”_

Jemma runs her hands down Daisy’s sides, re-familiarizing herself with the woman’s body. It hasn’t changed the way hers has after two kids. If anything, Daisy feels more muscular than before. Except in the places that matter, the places that Jemma loves to touch.

Daisy’s breasts, for example. Jemma runs a hand up Daisy’s shirt and pulls down the cups of Daisy’s bra so she can feel her soft skin. She uses a feather light touch that makes Daisy gasp against her lips. She traces the outline of Daisy’s areola in a slow spiral until she reaches the nipple in the middle. She brings her fingers together and pinches. Daisy gasps and pulls away for a moment to rip off her shirt, then clumsily remove her bra.

“There,” Daisy giggles.

There’s nothing stopping Jemma now from taking Daisy’s hardened nipples into her mouth and sucking. Daisy’s whole body writhes into her.

“Fuck, Jemma,” she moans as Jemma runs her tongue along the pebbled skin.

While Daisy’s distracted, she runs a hand up Daisy’s skirt. She’s prepared to stick her fingers under Daisy’s knickers but finds there’s nothing there – just bare, wet skin. Daisy giggles with impish delight upon Jemma’s discovery. She catches Daisy’s nipple in her teeth as she begins to circle Daisy’s clit with her fingers. 

“Fuck!” Daisy cries out. 

Daisy squirms into Jemma’s hand, which only encourages Jemma to tease a little bit more. She slowly runs her fingers over Daisy’s wet heat, then dips inside to delicately explore. She traces Daisy’s walls with a light touch, holding back the pressure that the woman sorely needs. Daisy’s always been a very responsive lover and her moans as Jemma explores her tight channel and lavishes her breasts with attention spark Jemma’s own deepening arousal.

She wants to get lost in Daisy. She wants to forget about everything that has happened in the past year and focus on the woman panting underneath her. The thing is, Jemma hasn’t been feeling like much of a sexual being lately. Every time she’s looked at Grant since she admitted to herself that she had suspicions about Alya’s parentage, she thought about getting a paternity test. Now that she has one in hand, she can barely look her husband or Fitz, Alya’s biological father, in the eye. Keeping a secret from her lovers has become an instant turn off – but that’s not the only thing that has stressed her out this year.

She removes her fingers from Daisy’s pussy and spreads them out. _Forget about the emergency C-section._

She uses one finger to apply pressure to Daisy’s clitoris while another dips back through her folds. _Forget about Alya’s two weeks in the NICU._

She curls her finger inside of Daisy to locate her G spot. _Forget about Grant getting shot in Moscow._

She traces the outline of Daisy’s nipple with her tongue. _Forget about watching Grant struggle through physical therapy._

She sinks another finger into Daisy’s dripping pussy. _Forget about calculating the odds that Fitz could be Alya’s father._

She fucks Daisy with her fingers. _Forget about secretly going home at lunch to take Grant’s toothbrush to the lab._

She kisses her way down Daisy’s belly. _Forget about opening the envelope with the paternity test results and immediately hiding it._

She plants a wet kiss on Daisy’s clit. _Forget about the broken vow to tell them everything the first night of the trip._

She synchronizes her tongue on Daisy’s bundle of nerves to the thrusts of her fingers. _Daisy’s moans, Daisy’s clit, Daisy’s pussy. Nothing else matters._

She’s entranced by the perfect pussy in front of her. It’s the only one she’s ever licked, ever tasted, ever worshipped. But still she knows it’s perfect. The lips call to her. She removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue, so she can kiss Daisy in this perfect place.

Daisy’s responses have continued to get louder, more feral. She licks and sucks and kisses everywhere she can reach. There’s nothing that matters in the world more than this pussy, and she has to let Daisy know.

“You’re so beautiful,” she mumbles against Daisy’s clit. She traces the nerves with her tongue and then flattens it to start lapping eagerly, causing Daisy to call out her name.

She pushes her fingers back inside to explore again. Daisy runs her fingers through Jemma’s hair, keeping her in place. She stays focused, her tongue and her lips worshipping Daisy’s mound while her fingers thrust into Daisy’s wet walls. They both know what is coming next; they’ve been memorizing each other’s bodies for 10 years. 

As the pressure builds inside Daisy, the grip on Jemma’s hair gets tighter. When Daisy’s inner walls start to flutter around Jemma’s fingers, Jemma latches onto her clit and sucks hard. Daisy’s nails scrape Jemma’s scalp as her body shudders in climax. Jemma’s center pulses hearing Daisy scream her name in praise upon her release.

She continues pleasuring Daisy until she feels a tap on her head. She looks up in adoration. Daisy’s sated, dreamy expression keeps her in rapture. Then Daisy’s mouth turns up in a smile.

“Come up here and sit on my face,” Daisy says in a husky voice.

Jemma gets to her knees and quickly pulls her dress over her head. Daisy sits up to help remove her bra.

“Wow, Jem!” she says with her head at Jemma’s chest. “Look at these titties!” She looks up at Jemma as she moves to grip them. “They used to fit in my hands …” she whispers in awe, as she looks at Jemma’s breasts spilling through her fingers.

Jemma blushes. “Well, I’m a mum now …”

“Do you think that will happen to me?” Daisy asks, looking down at her own chest.

“Probably …” Jemma answers. The moment has turned more clinical and she waits for Daisy to get her bearings. Daisy releases Jemma’s breasts and leans forward to examine them more closely.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, before taking a tit into her mouth. Jemma nearly falls forward at the sensation and she grips Daisy’s shoulders to stay steady. The feeling of Daisy’s tongue circling her nipple sends a jolt straight to her core.

“Are they more sensitive now?” Daisy asks as she moves from one breast to the other.

“Yes,” Jemma moans.

Daisy’s hands move up and down her thighs, teasing toward her center but never quite touching where Jemma wants. She whimpers in frustration and pulls her hand off of Daisy’s shoulder to guide Daisy where she needs her.

When she almost has Daisy’s fingers to her clit, the other woman backs off completely and leans back on her elbows. “Not yet,” Daisy teases.

Jemma is caught off guard by how stunning the other woman looks reclined on the bed. Daisy’s long, dark hair frames her breasts like she’s posing for a dirty picture. Her knees are wide and that perfect pussy Jemma was just licking is still glistening from her release.

Daisy is appraising her much the same way. Jemma cut her hair short again so she figures she looks more like a mum than the Playboy model splayed out before her. She makes sure to sit up straight to push her breasts out and suck in her stomach. Daisy keeps eyeing her greedily as Jemma waits for what’s next.

Jemma realizes she is almost in the submissive position that Fitz has ordered her to take in the past. She’s on her knees, back straight, with her bum resting on her heels. She’s still in her knickers, which have soaked through. She moves her palms to her thighs and Daisy’s eyebrow quirks, probably remembering the same thing from the kinky games Fitz plays with them sometimes. The position makes her feel like she is putting herself in Daisy’s capable hands, waiting for instructions.

After a minute of appraising each other, Daisy falls back on the bed and smiles. “Like I said before, come sit on my face.”

Jemma swallows as she inches forward. She moves onto all fours and pauses to remove her lacy panties. Once fully naked, she crawls up Daisy’s body, laying a kiss on her cunt, her belly button, her nipple. She lingers at Daisy’s lips, letting the woman taste herself. Then she positions herself with her knees at Daisy’s ears and slides her hips forward. Daisy’s tongue is on her in a second, and it’s heaven.

She’s still employing her techniques from earlier to keep her mind from wandering. She closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of Daisy’s tongue exploring her throbbing pussy. She uses her hands to play with her breasts, trying to keep herself from pressing all her weight onto Daisy’s face.

Daisy’s hands run from her thighs to her bum, massaging the flesh the way her tongue is massaging inside Jemma’s pussy. One hand maneuvers to the other side of her body to press on her clitoris and Jemma’s entire body seems to catch on fire. Chasing her pleasure becomes the only thing that matters.

Daisy knows just where to lick and touch to keep her right on the edge of orgasm, and Jemma starts to get impatient. Daisy pulls back anytime her hips grind insistently so she stills and gives herself over to Daisy’s control. Her nipples are hard peaks as she squeezes them and kneads her own breasts.

She looks down at Daisy between her thighs, expertly playing her body like it's an instrument. A touch there gets a moan. Two licks there elicits a gasp. She tries not to feel embarrassed that her juices are flowing all over Daisy’s face.

Daisy opens her eyes to stares lovingly back at her. She feels Daisy’s mouth twitch into a smile. She hums something into Jemma’s cunt and Jemma doesn’t know what it is but she responds anyway with “I love you, too.”

Daisy swaps her tongue and her fingers so that she’s sucking on Jemma’s clit and pressing right into Jemma’s G spot. They keep eye contact and Daisy gives a slight nod, as if some form of permission. Jemma tilts her head back as she feels herself climbing higher. Her hips are now moving of their own accord as she desperately searches for her release. In an instant, the wave crashes and she’s screaming toward the ceiling as her body convulses over Daisy.

She’s trying to keep herself upright but when she starts to slump over, Daisy pushes her onto her back. Daisy goes back to licking her through her release, which seems to go on and on. Her tension falls away and she’s brainless. The only thing that matters in the world is the heartbeat between her thighs.

Without meaning to, Jemma closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.


	7. Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz + Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support on this story! Can't wait for you to read more of it :)

They must have rolled over in the night, because Fitz wakes up in the comfort of Grant’s arms and he both inwardly and outwardly smiles to himself. He’s long gotten over the feelings of shame that used to roll off of him after his nights with Grant. The man in his bed helped him with that immensely.

Unlike the others, Fitz grew up in a religious home. And maybe because he was a brainiac instead of a footballer or maybe because of his size, his father had decided – when Fitz was too young to possibly understand – that his son _might_ be gay. The suspicion was enough to instill the fear of God into Fitz that he should never act on any of _those_ types of impulses. The verbal and physical abuse he suffered was enough to turn him off the idea.

When his father left, the neighborhood bully decided to take up the mantle. He would tease Fitz ruthlessly on their walks home from school. Fitz’s mother would tell him that the boy was just jealous of Fitz’s intellect, that his easy mastery of advanced courses was intimidating to the other students. But Fitz always wondered if there was something wrong with him. He didn’t want to be a f-g or a fairy or anything else the boy called him. He just wanted to be Fitz.

So when he found himself in a very unusual and nontraditional relationship with Daisy and Jemma, the slightest inkling of any untoward activities with Grant frankly terrified him. He kept his thoughts of Grant pushed to the corners of his mind, never allowing himself even a peek at the incredibly muscular man after he got out of the shower, or if they went swimming. The girls would tease him about his shyness, but Grant never did. One night, Grant made it very clear that he was entirely open to whatever type of relationship Fitz was comfortable with.

_“Where is everyone?” Fitz asks Grant, who is sitting on the couch flipping lazily through a magazine._

_“They went on a date,” Grant says, not looking up._

_“Oh,” Fitz says disappointedly. He thought the purpose of them all living together was that they’d never be alone, but this is the second night this week that the girls have gone out without them. He turns to leave the room, but Grant calls him back._

_“Fitz? Are you OK?”_

_Fitz shuffles back in. “Yeah, why?”_

_“You just seem like you want to talk to someone.”_

_Fitz hesitates. “I did, but apparently they went on another date.”_

_“I’m here,” Grant says, gesturing to himself. “I’m someone, right?”_

_Fitz laughs. “I wouldn’t want to bore you.”_

_“I don’t think you’re boring.” Grant scoots over on the couch and pats the seat next to him. “Let’s have a drink.”_

_“Alright,” Fitz acquiesces. He goes to the liquor cabinet and pours scotch into two tumblers. He’s feeling too lazy to get ice from the kitchen and hopes Grant won’t mind. Grant takes the drink from him with a smile, and Fitz sits next to him on the couch._

_“Fitz, why don’t you like me?” Grant asks him point blank._

_Fitz is taken aback and stutters a response. “What do you mean? Of course I like you.”_

_“You can’t say ‘of course’ when you barely talk to me.”_

_“We’re talking_ now _,” Fitz offers as an excuse. Grant gives him a look and Fitz sighs._

_“Did I do something wrong?” Grant asks, searching his eyes. “Is it too much sharing the girls? Are you getting jealous?”_

_Fitz takes a swig of his drink and gives a slight nod. “Maybe I’m a little jealous.”_

_“OK,” Grant says, nodding back. “What can I do to fix it?”_

_“I don’t think there’s anything …”_

_“Just tell me.”_

_“I don’t think you’d understand …”_

_“Try me.”_

_Fitz gulps down the rest of his scotch and gets up to pour another glass. Grant keeps his eyes on him, not giving up any ground and waiting him out. Fitz doesn’t return to the couch, instead leaning his back on the liquor cabinet and trying to gather his thoughts to have a conversation that is a long time coming._

_“Look, I’m not gay, but …” Grant’s eyes widen at Fitz’s words. “The girls have me thinking. Sometimes when I see you with them, I have … feelings.” He takes a sip of his drink and can’t meet Grant’s eyes again._

_“Feelings?” Grant clarifies._

_“I’m not into guys …”_

_“And why not? Is there something wrong with that?”_

_Fitz looks at Grant again, searchingly. “Are you?”_

_Grant shrugs. “Women … men … in my line of work, it’s best not to be choosey.” He takes a sip of his drink but keeps his eyes locked on Fitz._

_“You mean you’ve … been with men before?” Fitz’s voice cracks._

_Grant nods and Fitz instinctively licks his lips. “Have you?” Grant asks._

_“No,” Fitz says defensively. “Never.”_

_“Have you ever wanted to?” Grant asks, setting his glass on the coffee table and slowly getting up off the couch._

_Fitz swallows as Grant moves closer to him. “I’m not gay …” he says again._

_“OK,” Grant says, running his hand down Fitz’s arm. His eyes look at him hungrily, but he doesn’t make another move. “But let’s say you wanted to, would you?”_

_Fitz feels heat radiate from the spot on his arm that Grant is touching. It pulses through his body and suddenly he’s having trouble breathing. Suddenly, he’s feeling it all the way to his cock._

_“Maybe,” he whispers. “If it felt right.”_

_“And does it feel right?” Grant whispers back, his head slowly moving closer. He moves his arm up Fitz’s neck to rest on his cheek. He strokes it with his thumb. “Well?”_

_“Yes,” Fitz says breathlessly, and before he knows it, he’s kissing Grant Ward._

Fitz’s smile widens at the memory of that night. Best blow job of his life (or at least in the top five) and Grant didn’t push for anything more. When the girls got home, they were shocked to find the men cuddled in bed. And more than a little turned on.

Grant starts to stir, his morning erection poking into Fitz’s arse. A place Grant’s prick still hasn’t been, even after all these years. It’s the one thing Fitz still hasn’t gotten over. Because if he bottoms, the shame might return. It would mean that his father and his bullies were right about him. Plus, Grant really, really enjoys taking his cock. Speaking of …

Fitz turns in Grant’s arms so he can wake up the specialist properly. He slides his hands under the covers and grips the man’s semi. Grant’s eyes snap open and he grunts. Fitz smiles and leans forward to kiss Grant’s neck, feeling his own arousal start to spike.

“Well good morning to you, too,” Grant says hoarsely.

Fitz takes Grant’s earlobe between his teeth and then hungrily whispers. “I was thinking we could try again?”

The whimper that comes out of Grant is enough to spurn Fitz forward. His fingers slide along Grant’s cock until it's leaking enough for Fitz to gather some pre-cum. Then they make their way between his cheeks to play with his puckering hole.

Fitz leans back to look Grant in the eye as he pushes his finger inside. Grant’s eyes are heavy with desire and Fitz leans in to nuzzle his nose, their lips not quite touching, as he studies Grant’s reaction carefully. The man is putty in his hands and Fitz breathes in his delicious moans.

When Grant is relaxed enough to easily take one finger, Fitz adds another. He scissors them to get Grant ready for him, but he won’t go further until he knows he won’t hurt the man. He looked so sad and beautiful last night, asking Fitz to take care of him. Fitz would never betray that trust in him.

They’d talked for hours. Well, mostly Grant talked and Fitz listened, but he didn’t mind a bit. Grant had a tumultuous year and their talk was long overdue. Alya almost dying. Grant almost dying. Grant feeling sidelined by his injury and less and less like the young specialist hot shot he was when they met. He wants to continue taking care of Grant, even if the man just wants to be held again. 

He meets Grant’s lips in a kiss and feels the man relax completely, pulling Fitz into his arms to bring him that much closer. Their rigid cocks rub together, sending tingles down Fitz’s spine where Grant’s fingernails are scratching. He adds a third finger, hoping this time he won’t see Grant wince and luckily the man’s body welcomes it. He slowly eases his fingers out, earning more whimpers from the specialist.

“Are you ready now, love?” he soothes him.

Grant nods eagerly and moves underneath him, opening his legs wide. He looks so submissive this way and it turns Fitz on even further. That this hulking specimen of a man would lay back for him, spread his body and silently beg to be fucked. He takes a moment to savor it, running his hands over Grant’s washboard abs and muscular thighs and telling him how beautiful he is.

He grabs the lube and smiles as Grant squirms with anticipation. He lines his cock up between Grant’s thighs and eases into his tight hole very, very slowly.

“Fuck,” they moan at the same time.

“Christ, you’re still so fucking tight,” Fitz tells him. “It feels so fucking good.”

“Nobody fucks me like you do, Fitz,” Grant groans. “So do it. Fuck me, Fitz.” He hisses as Fitz’s hand grips his cock.

Fitz takes the man’s words as permission to go all the way until he’s balls deep inside of Grant. He waits until there are no more signs of discomfort from the man, until he’s begging for friction. “Fuck me, Fitz,” Grant whimpers.

Fitz grins as his hips and his hand move in tandem, easing into a slow rhythm. Grant’s head falls back and it looks like his eyes are rolling into the back of his head. Fitz savors the heady feeling of power he has over the man, who has given his body up for Fitz to pleasure. And he won’t disappoint him.

He holds Grant’s cock with a firm grip the way he knows Grant likes, pumping the shaft in his hand back and forth and twisting his wrist occasionally on the upstroke. Grant fists his hands in the sheets. His mouth is open in what someone else might be concerned is shock, but that Fitz knows is the expression of a man who is savoring the feeling of every sensation. 

He shifts his hips and Grant grunts in pleasure. “Right there,” Grant practically whines. Fitz picks up the pace as his prick massages Grant’s prostate with every movement. “Don’t stop!” Grant begs, bucking his hips to meet Fitz’s thrusts.

He lets go of Grant’s cock to put his hands on either side of the man, leaning that much further forward to push an extra few millimeters inside. The fingers of his right hand are grazing Grant’s sweaty hip, feeling the heat of the man’s body beneath him. He uses the leverage to progress to his fastest speed, hammering his hips against Grant. His balls are slapping against Grant’s skin obscenely. Grant opens his eyes and Fitz watches the man start to come apart.

Grant grabs the hand at his waist and interlocks their fingers. “I’m …” he barely chokes out before his cock explodes between their chests. The feeling of Grant’s anus gripping his cock as he comes sends Fitz over the edge to his own climax. He groans out something unintelligible as his cock spills inside of Grant.

He collapses onto Grant’s chiseled chest and Grant wraps his arms around him, kissing his forehead tenderly. Their hearts are beating wildly and Fitz takes a deep breath to help himself recover from the past few minutes of strenuous activity. He takes a moment but the men have gotten pretty sweaty at this point, and Fitz needs some space to cool off. He hoists himself up over Grant and leans in for a light kiss before pulling his softened cock out and rolling to the other side of the bed.

They lay on their backs for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence and their distinct lack of thoughts. Finally, Fitz rolls onto his side and smiles at the sexy specialist.

“Pancakes?” he asks with a quirk of his brow.

Grant laughs and sits up. “Only if you don’t make them.”

“Hey! I know how to cook things,” Fitz defends, rolling out of bed. “Don’t knock my pancakes until you try them.” He grabs pajama bottoms from his bag and wipes the cum off his body with a towel before putting them on.

“OK but if I try them and I don’t like them, _then_ do I get to knock them?” He crosses the room and runs his hands down Fitz’s bare arms, smirking down at him.

“Very funny,” Fitz says, leaning up for a quick kiss. “But you know I’m a genius right? Any bloody idiot can follow a recipe.”

“Don’t call Daisy an idiot,” Grant retorts and the men share a quick, semi-guilty laugh at her expense.

“Speaking of, let’s see if the girls are up …”


	8. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill in the blank: Daisy + Fitz + Jemma + Grant = ______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been working on this chapter for a long time and I'm excited to finally let it go. Hope you enjoy it!

Daisy and Jemma wake up to their very eager husbands standing in the doorway staring at them.

“What time is it?” Daisy mumbles, untangling her limbs from around Jemma’s body.

“After 10,” Fitz answers. “I can’t believe you’re still in bed.”

The comment is more directed at Jemma than anybody, and she turns her head to roll her eyes at Daisy with a smirk. “We went _back_ to bed, actually.”

“That we did,” Daisy smirks, leaning in to nip Jemma’s bottom lip. She looks over at the boys, who seem content to stand there and watch all day.

“I, uh,” Fitz stutters out. “I was going to make pancakes?”

Daisy knows Jemma is staring at him just as skeptically as she is. They both suspect he is fishing for them to take over the cooking duties and it makes his gesture to cook them breakfast seem a little empty.

“Sounds good, babe,” Daisy says, rolling over to go back to spooning Jemma. “Let us know when breakfast is ready.” She buries her face into Jemma’s neck as if to dismiss him.

She hears Grant climb onto the bed behind her, effectively sandwiching her between the married couple. “Yeah, _babe_ ,” Grant teases. “Let us know when it’s ready.”

She hears Fitz scoff and stalk downstairs by himself to play chef. She’s teasing him, really. Ten years ago, his pancakes came out either undercooked or burnt – nothing in between. But now, his are honestly her favorite.

Daisy sighs contentedly and considers squirming her ass into Grant’s crotch and her boobs into Jemma’s back to start something with them. But a yawn escapes her mouth and she decides to be content with cuddling instead.

…

After a delicious breakfast – _well done, Fitz_ – Daisy and Jemma decide to go into town to do some shopping. They’d both stared longingly in the window of an Italian leather goods shop after lunch yesterday and are eager to take home some souvenirs.

It’s a nice day so they decide to walk again, leisurely strolling hand in hand on the dirt lane that leads to the main road. Daisy is content to walk in silence until Jemma breaks it with a question Daisy isn’t quite ready to answer.

“So you and Fitz are trying again?” she asks with a smile.

Daisy forces herself to match the expression. “Yeah,” she says, not wanting to elaborate any further.

“I’m just sorry you had to stop … before …” Jemma says with hesitation.

Daisy knows Jemma is treading carefully, not wanting to open old wounds. The last time they’d all spent a week together, Daisy and Fitz were just dipping their toes into the idea of babymaking. Fitz was so eager, and his enthusiasm only grew when they found out a few months later that Jemma was pregnant with Alya.

It seemed like the natural next step for them, too. Daisy felt like she’d reached a good point in her career; just as Fitz did. They saved enough money to buy a house somewhere outside of the city, though they both agreed they’d miss Brooklyn. Coulson and May transferred to the New York office, so they’d have grandparents around to help. But still, Daisy had a nagging feeling about the whole idea. Just because it was the next step didn’t mean they had to take it – did they?

Then … Moscow.

The mission went sideways pretty quickly. She saw Grant get shot in the leg and had to dodge bullets to get to him. Somehow, she got him out; she still can’t quite remember how she did it. Her clothes were soaked in his blood. She sat on the floor of the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery and for the first time in a while, bargained with God to save his life. She kept thinking about how she would have to break the news of Grant’s death to Jemma and Fitz – but he lived. _Thank God he lived._

When he was out of the woods, she went home to New York and started having terrifyingly vivid nightmares – if she could sleep. She had no appetite. In her mandatory debrief with the SHIELD psychiatrist, she was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD).

Making a baby was put on hold. She didn’t know how much Fitz had told Jemma or Grant about any of it. She doesn’t want to think about those dark days. Not while she’s safe with Jemma, walking down an idyllic country lane in Italy. She kisses Jemma’s hand before finally answering.

“It’s OK. I’m OK now.”

“It seems a little … soon?” Jemma pries. “Grant only recently started being able to run again.”

“Fitz wants to keep moving forward,” Daisy shrugs.

Jemma stops walking to turn to her. Her brow furrows in confusion. “You’re making it sound like it’s only what Fitz wants. What do _you_ want?”

Daisy pulls Jemma’s hand to keep going, not trusting herself to reply honestly if she has to look the scientist in the eye. “I don’t really know.” She gathers her thoughts. “I know I’m 33; my eggs aren’t getting any younger. I know Fitz will make the most amazing father …”

“But?” Jemma prods.

This time Daisy stops them, gathering the courage to speak her hidden thoughts. She still can’t look Jemma in the eye, instead gazing at a lemon tree a few feet away. “ _But_ , I was adopted. I know there are a lot of kids out there who need a good home. It almost feels selfish for me to bring a baby into the world when there are so many out there right now suffering.”

“And what does Fitz say?”

“He’s not exactly _opposed_ to the idea. But he thinks there are other reasons why I don’t want to have his baby.”

“Like …?”

Daisy turns to look Jemma in the eye, suddenly realizing she is airing her dirty laundry to one of Fitz’s lovers and best friends. But she’s already said so much, what’s a little bit more honesty between them?

“Like I don’t want to give up my job,” Daisy admits. “Which is true because I don’t. It would be at least nine months behind a desk. Then who knows if I’d go back out into the field?”

Jemma looks at her without judgment, squeezing her hand in support.

“We didn’t fight about it too much,” she explains. “I just figured … I’d go along with what he wants. It makes sense. Who wouldn’t want to have a baby with Fitz?”

“Right …” The expression on Jemma’s face confuses her. Jemma is the one who turns to start walking this time, and Daisy lets Jemma usher her along.

“Daisy, I’m surprised,” Jemma says after a minute of walking in comfortable silence. “It doesn’t sound like you really want to have a baby, but you and Fitz have been talking about it for a while now.”

“It’s not that I don’t _ever_ want one,” Daisy explains. “But Fitz clearly wants a baby as soon as possible and I … I don’t want to lose him.”

Jemma turns to her sharply. “What makes you think you’d _lose_ him?” 

Daisy isn’t quite sure where the thought came from, let alone the words. She stutters a bit, thinking, and can only respond with, “I don’t know. Nevermind …”

They reach the main road and turn left toward the center of town.

“Well I’m here for you, Daisy, if you ever want to talk more,” Jemma says supportively. “Just because I’m a mum doesn’t mean I think everyone should get pregnant. Not if it’s not right for you.”

“Thanks, Jem.”

They walk the rest of the way in contemplative silence and Daisy ends up spending _way too much_ money on a genuine Italian leather handbag. She feels lighter after the conversation, but she hopes Jemma doesn’t bring it up again on the trip. Daisy has big plans for the night and doesn’t want anything to ruin them.

…

Grant grills steaks for dinner and Daisy forces herself to go easy on the wine so she doesn’t get too tipsy. When they’re just about ready for dessert, Daisy waits for a lull in conversation and releases the thought that’s been rattling around in her head for months: “I want all of you tonight.”

There’s a slight tension in the air after her suggestion. “Define _all_ ,” Grant responds.

“You know what I mean,” Daisy says suggestively. “All at once.”

All three of her lovers smile and relax, though she doesn’t miss Jemma’s added shy blush. Daisy hoped for that reaction from them, and is relieved now that she’s gotten it.

“I don’t think we have a big enough bed,” Fitz says hesitantly. He runs his hand along the back of her chair. “What were you thinking?”

“The living room,” Daisy says with a smirk. “In front of the fireplace.”

“It’s too bloody hot for that,” Fitz whines.

“Way too hot,” Grant agrees.

“We could light candles?” Jemma suggests. Leave it to Jemma to make Daisy’s fantasy come true.

They get up from the table and quickly get to work on setting up the living room. Grant and Fitz bring bedding down from upstairs to lay over the Persian rug. Jemma and Daisy gather candles and set them in the fireplace and around the room. Once Daisy made the suggestion, they all pretty much scrambled to the living room to get started. Now they’re sitting on the couch, waiting for Daisy’s instructions as she rests on her knees in front of them.

Her heartbeat is racing in anticipation. They’ve only done _this particular thing_ once before, and it was a while ago. There’s no perfect script to follow, but she knows she needs to lead them in this. It was her fantasy back when they first did it, and it’s still her fantasy now.

“Actually, stand up,” she tells the three of them, after having told them to sit down moments ago. Everyone is still clothed and she’s almost overwhelmed by where to start, so she looks to her husband. She cricks a finger for him to move forward and he gladly does.

She unzips his jeans and pulls his cock hungrily through the fold of his boxers. She sucks him into her mouth all at once with no preamble. His hips thrust forward in reflex. “Fuck, Daisy!” he yelps in surprise.

It only takes a few swipes of her tongue and some help from her fingers to get him fully hard and she lets him out of her mouth with a pop. She looks up at him smiling down and she crawls over to Grant next.

Grant’s dick is hard and ready for her, so she focuses on getting his clothes off first. Only when he’s naked does she take his swollen length into her mouth. She can hear Fitz touching himself to her left and she snaps her fingers at him.

“Christ, what do you want me to do?” her husband whines in protest. She rolls her eyes even as she continues licking and sucking on another man’s cock. When she releases Grant from her mouth, she looks up at him staring down darkly.

“Would you mind helping Fitz out of his clothes?” she asks innocently. Grant responds with a wicked smile and nod.

Daisy turns her attention to Jemma, who’s been waiting patiently and leaning against the couch. As Daisy pulls herself up from the floor, she lifts Jemma’s sundress over her head. “What about you?” Jemma asks.

“Would you mind?” Daisy asks flirtatiously.

“Not at all,” Jemma says with a wink.

The boys have decided to improvise, and they crash onto the couch with their lips locked together, moaning. Jemma and Daisy crack knowing smiles at each other, but use the time to take things slow.

Daisy goes in for a light kiss while Jemma carefully peels off Daisy’s layers of clothes. When they’re down to just their panties, they rock their pelvises together to create friction between their mounds. Jemma lets out a guttural moan that is muffled by their locked lips, but Daisy’s eyes snap open and over to their husbands, who are now watching them with their jaws dropped.

“It never gets old,” Daisy hears Fitz mumble.

“No, it does not,” Grant agrees.

She looks at them while she moves her hands down from Jemma’s hair onto her breasts. The boys are practically salivating. She teases Jemma’s nipples with her fingers until she can feel Jemma’s wetness even through her own panties. She knows now that everyone is ready to go – Daisy herself has been wet since before they got up from the table.

“Do you have your strap-on?” Daisy asks Jemma. Jemma, in a daze, looks around the room and Fitz holds it up for them.

Of course, all of their sex toys are her engineer husband’s wicked inventions. The one he is currently holding was made specifically for Jemma to use. It’s double ended, and the part that goes inside Jemma is custom fit to hit her G spot with each movement. Not to mention the piece that vibrates against her clit. (The first time they used it, Jemma climaxed in all of 30 seconds. Fitz modified it to be a little less efficient after that.)

Daisy takes the strap-on from Fitz and hooks it onto to Jemma’s hips. She turns and Fitz tosses her some lube. She blows him a kiss; her husband is so thoughtful. Grant and Fitz go back to making out while Daisy gets Jemma ready. She knows the scientist is a bit more sexually reserved than the rest of them, but she also knows Jemma will inevitably enjoy what’s about to happen just as much as she will. 

She slathers the lube on both sides of the dildo and uses her fingers to stroke Jemma’s pussy until she knows she is completely ready. The dildo slides inside easily and Jemma’s moans stoke a fire in Daisy’s body that makes her eager to get started. She gives Jemma a quick peck before turning back to the boys.

“Are you ready?” she asks them. They look down at their hands, fisting each other’s erections and grin at her.

“Where do you want us, lass?” Fitz asks mischievously.

“I want _you_ on your back,” she says commandingly and Fitz is quick to oblige. He lays flat on the floor on top of the blankets and splays himself for her to control. She steps over him, putting one foot on each side of his thighs, and she sinks down on his cock very slowly.

“Fuck,” he mutters as he pulls her hips closer. He runs his hands up her torso to play with her bouncing breasts as she moves slowly on top of him. She leans down to kiss him on the lips as she rolls her hips.

Once they’ve gotten comfortable, she turns toward Jemma and gives her a nod to approach. “C’mon Jem,” she teases. She watches Jemma move a bit hesitantly across the room with the strap-on vibrating inside of her. She swipes at the controls on her hip to lower the intensity as she kneels behind Daisy.

Daisy turns her head to steal a kiss, before turning back to her husband watching hungrily from the floor beneath them. She feels Jemma’s hand in her hair as the woman gently pulls her body upwards so she’s at a better angle. Her body stills when Jemma lightly runs a finger between her cheeks. She pumps a wet finger into Daisy’s asshole and Daisy moans out from the pleasure that has only just begun.

Daisy resumes stretching her pussy with Fitz’s cock while he plays with her breasts and Jemma plays with her ass. The triple sensations are making her body feel like it’s become a raging inferno, and she’s suddenly glad there’s not an actual fire in the room. She opens her eyes to watch her lovers dedicating themselves to her pleasure, and feels a wave of love and acceptance from them. Even Grant, watching with lustful eyes from a few feet away as they ease her into her fantasy.

When her ass is ready, Jemma carefully pushes the dildo inside. Daisy moans loudly and can hardly keep her eyes open as she is filled from two sides. She can feel the vibration stimulating Jemma with each careful thrust and she finds herself synchronizing her pleasured moans with the other woman. Fitz cries out from the sensation of the dildo rubbing his cock through Daisy’s thin layers of skin.

Jemma’s silky hair tickles her shoulders as she moves. Her ragged breath hits Daisy’s neck like she’s unintentionally blowing hot and cold. Warm air hits as Jemma pushes in, and her skin is left cool as Jemma pulls slightly out. Jemma only needs to push a few times before Daisy has her first orgasm, her muscles tightening around Fitz’s cock. It starts in her center and pulses out until her whole body is consumed. The tips of her fingers and toes go numb. 

She falls forward slightly as the waves of pleasure crest. Fitz holds her up and grabs her hips to stop her from moving so he can control himself, knowing they’re not done yet. Daisy’s most salacious fantasy wasn’t just to be filled in two holes, it was for all three.

Grant’s been quietly and carefully touching himself on the couch, watching them. He smiles wide when Daisy finally calls him over to do his part. He runs his hand through her hair, using her own sweat to slick it back and keep it out of the way. Jemma tugs it into her hands and thankfully has a hair tie to wrap it in.

“Are you ready?” Grant asks gently.

“Yes,” Daisy pants, taking his cock in her hand. She looks up at him and he smiles at her. She draws his twitching member into her mouth again and relaxes so he can slide down her throat and take over. Once he’s settled, he slowly bucks his hips so his cock slides along her tongue. Fitz resumes his movement, followed by Jemma.

Suddenly, they’re all three doing their part and it overwhelms her. She’s being fucked in every way possible and it’s better than she remembered. Fitz thrusts up into her from the floor; Jemma has her from behind; and Grant has filled her mouth. She almost can’t handle it, but it warms her heart to know she has all three of them to take care of her in this moment. They’re all connected to her, the way it should be.

“That’s it, baby,” Grant encourages her as she fights her gag reflex.

“You’re doing so good, Daze,” Fitz praises. “You look so fucking sexy right now.”

Jemma doesn't speak, but Daisy feels her breath and hears her moans each time she smacks her hips into Daisy’s ass.

Daisy savors the assault on her body. The taste and smell of Grant in her mouth and the pressure on her jaw as he fucks her face. The sight of Fitz’s thick, hard cock pumping in and out of her, sliding along her inner walls and hitting her G spot intermittently as her thighs quiver around his. The feeling of the foreign object attached to Jemma thrusting shallowly in her most sensitive place, giving the women equal pleasure. The obscene sounds of her lovers entering and not quite exiting her holes. And of all four of them expressing their enjoyment for every second of it.

Daisy hums around Grant’s cock. “She’s ready,” he tells the others. He strokes Daisy’s face before bending his knees slightly to reach down.

In a coordinated effort, three hands push together on Daisy’s clit and the wave of euphoria that spreads through her body is unlike anything she’s ever experienced. She feels like the inferno has merged with an earthquake inside of her, until she can’t help but erupt like a volcano.

Her orgasm sets off a chain reaction in her lovers. Her moans around Grant’s cock cause him to explode in her mouth. Fitz cums hard into her pussy, filling her with his seed. Jemma has to stop moving when she lets herself go, clutching onto Daisy’s back for support.

They all end up in a heap on the floor around Daisy. She hears Jemma fumbling to remove the strap-on and Grant take pity on her to help her remove it. Fitz grabs Daisy’s hand and kisses it. She looks at him through her sex glazed eyes and he smiles at her.

“Now _that’s_ the way to make a baby,” he whispers.

Her mind conjures a vision of a pregnant Jemma with all three of them around her, and she tries not to let the betrayal of her own thoughts show on her face. Was that image about still feeling second best to Jemma? Or was it the honest answer to the question that’s been nagging at her for months?

All she can do is smile back at him and reason with herself that if it _has_ to happen, this night was a helluva way to conceive. 


	9. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz + Daisy + Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came easily, so I decided to post it sooner rather than later ☺ Thanks again for reading!

Grant wakes up with his wife in his arms, a feeling that’s unfortunately been unfamiliar as of late. Jemma’s been a little distant and probably thinks he hasn’t noticed, but he’s been painfully aware.

He doesn't exactly remember coming upstairs to this bedroom. A delighted shiver runs down his spine when he thinks back to what _is_ at the forefront of his mind from last night. First, taking Daisy as a group. Then, taking Daisy on his own while Fitz and Jemma made love right beside them. It was all so fucking hot yet mind-blowingly intimate, and also sorely overdue.

He’s getting hard just thinking about it and starts to casually grind against Jemma’s back side to see if she’s in the right mood.

“Grant,” she scolds discouragingly.

_OK, she’s not._

That might not have stopped him before. He used to be so good at coaxing out the sex kitten side of his wife. Lately, he just seems to stress her out. There seems to always be something else on her mind. He’s noticed her walls start to come down a bit since they’ve arrived in the Italian villa. _But not enough, apparently._

He kisses her shoulder and whispers in her ear, “I’ll let you sleep then.” He quietly gets out of the bed and without dressing, heads down the hall to the Fitzes’ room.

He knocks on the door and hears a gasping, “come in!” Once he enters, he smirks at the sight before him. All he can see is Daisy’s head poking out of the covers but the look on her face says it all.

“What’s ­ – _ah_!” she cries before she can finish her question. Grant can see Fitz moving halfway down the bed, undoubtedly enjoying his morning snack.

“It can wait,” he answers her half question. He lifts the comforter so he can get a full view of Fitz eagerly licking Daisy’s pussy as she plays with her breasts. By the sounds she’s making, Grant knows she’s getting close, so he grabs his cock with his other hand to enjoy the grand finale.

Fitz turns to look up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye, lecherously licking Daisy’s juices from his lips. “Morning,” he grins.

“Fitz,” Daisy whimpers from the loss of his tongue.

Fitz seems to ignore her while he continues to move the fingers still inside of her, teasing her clit with his thumb. “What are you up to?” he asks Grant, as if he’s perfectly at his leisure.

Grant grins back, fisting his cock while Daisy squirms in frustration. “Oh not much, you?”

“I swear to God!” Daisy groans. “Stop teasing me!”

“Hmm?” Fitz asks, turning back to her. “Oh, right. Were we in the middle of something?” He stops moving his hand entirely and eases his fingers out of her cunt.

“LEO!” Daisy roars at him, sitting up and staring wildly in desperation. She looks over at Grant with his dick in his hand.

“Grant?” she practically begs.

Grant looks to Fitz, who seems to be enjoying leaving his wife on the edge. Fitz leans back on his hands to put even more space between them, his own erection standing proudly between his thighs. “You want a go?” he asks Grant casually. 

“Motherfucker!” Daisy protests, ripping the comforter out of Grant’s hand and off the bed, throwing it on the floor in exasperation.

“Be patient, love,” Fitz smirks with a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t think you’re recognizing the opportunity that came knocking …” He runs his eyes hungrily over Grant’s naked body.

“I don’t care who does it, I just need one of you. NOW!”

“She’s feisty in the morning,” Grant comments to Fitz as he slowly climbs on the bed.

“Well we _both_ know that,” Fitz says, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. “What do you think? Should we let her come?” The men appraise Daisy, who stares back at them desperately.

Her eyes are heavy with lust and her mouth is slightly open. She must have been playing with her nipples for a while before he came in because they look tight and red, almost abused. Or maybe Fitz was biting them – he’s been known to do that.

In fact, now that Grant is looking more closely he sees the bite marks along her neck to her shoulders, cascading down to the peaks of her breasts. Fitz must have been winding her up for a while; no wonder she’s so frustrated. He can see how wet her pussy is from the end of the bed, and he can swear he sees her clenching around thin air, waiting to be filled.

“‘ _Let me_?’” Daisy scoffs. “Stop being such an asshole.” When it’s clear they aren’t going to lift a finger to help her, she spreads her legs wider to take her pleasure – quite literally – into her own hands. “Fine!”

She leans back against the pillows and closes her eyes as if purposely not wanting to look at them. Fitz squeezes his hand as they watch her circle her clit furiously with her fingers from one hand, and fuck herself on the fingers of the other.

Grant licks his lips at the sight of her dripping pussy clenching around her diminutive fingers, mesmerizing him as if nothing else in the world matters. He inhales her scent with every breath, and he almost thinks he can taste her cunt through the air. And because she’s so close that he can almost taste her, he decides not to deprive her – or himself – any longer. Steadying himself on Fitz’s grip, he leans down and licks the small space between her hands.

“Oh!” Daisy moans. Her fingers pause as Grant traces around them with his tongue. He can taste a blend of Fitz and Daisy as he twists his tongue along her swollen lips. Fitz lets go of his hand and taps on his shoulder. He looks up to see Fitz ready to join him and they smile at each other.

“Don’t stop!” Daisy whines. She opens her eyes to see them leaning over her and throws her arms wide to clutch the sheets. Before she can say a word, they descend on her throbbing pussy to take care of her desperate need. “Oh yes!” she cries out as they work in tandem to drive her over the edge.

Grant’s neck strains as he leans at an odd angle to pay devotion to her clitoris, leaving just enough room for Fitz to fuck her pussy with his tongue. She puts a hand on each of their heads, pulling at their hair as they lick her in a frenzy.

Her body tenses and he smiles against her. “There you go, Daisy. Let us hear you.”

She just about rips out his hair when she climaxes, and he tilts his head at an even more awkward angle to watch her come apart. She is leaning forward, her eyes clenched closed and her mouth agape as she screams for them like he instructed. She looks stunningly beautiful, every feature exaggerated – kiss-swollen lips, skin glistening with sweat, hard nipples, her long hair teased to twice its size and cascading wildly over her shoulders and chest.

Fitz doesn’t slow down so neither does he, sucking and licking her through her orgasm. They don’t stop till she pulls them off of her by their hair. They look up to see her beaming down at them.

“OK you can stop now,” she says coyly, biting her lip. They crawl up the bed to lay on either side of her and she kisses each of them quickly. “Thank you,” she says with a sigh.

Fitz looks down at his leaking cock. “You think we’re done with you, babygirl?”

She glances between their erections. “No,” she blushes. “What’s next?” She smacks her lips. “Double blow job?”

Fitz smirks at her suggestion but shakes his head. “No, I was thinking Agent Ward came in here on a mission. I think he needs us to take care of him."

The married couple looks over, now appraising him, which causes him to audibly gulp. He suspects he’s in for it now – in the best way.

“Why _did_ you come in here, Grant?” Daisy asks him softly. “And where’s Jemma?”

Grant bites his lip, unwilling to go into a serious conversation in his state of arousal. “Can we uh … talk about that later?” He looks down at his aching cock and back up at them with hesitation.

“Of course,” Daisy smiles at him, reaching over to take him in her hand. Fitz joins her in stroking him, their two hands covering his cock entirely.

“Oh fuck,” he says, pulling away from them. “If you keep doing that …”

Fitz nods in understanding and smiles wickedly. “You want to fuck us, don’t you?” he asks.

Grant can only nod in response, knowing his face is turning red in embarrassment from Fitz’s crude language. He wouldn’t have _exactly_ phrased it like that.

Fitz turns to Daisy. “You got more condoms yesterday, right?” Daisy leans in to give him a quick kiss at the implication and then turns to the bedside table where she’s stored them. Grant takes one from her and puts it on.

Fitz leans in to kiss him softly, an apology for his vulgar comment. As their tongues intertwine, Fitz starts to probe his asshole with his fingers, which are still slightly wet from being inside of Daisy.

He hears a slurping noise and opens his eyes to watch Daisy sucking Fitz’s cock into her mouth, getting him nice and wet. He leans into his kiss with Fitz, putting his hands in the man’s hair. Fitz gasps in his mouth and pulls away slightly to look down at Daisy.

“Love, if you keep doing that …” he smiles at her disappointed look. She sits up to wait for instructions and Fitz obliges. He nods toward the end of the bed. “On your back.”

Fitz and Grant get off the bed so she can get situated. Fitz gets closer to her and pulls her legs till her ass is just about to hang off the edge. “There,” he says. He cages her head between his hands so he can lean down to kiss her, and they get caught up in a long, wet kiss that turns Grant on even more while also making him feel like an intruder. Fitz’s hand runs down her body to rest between her thighs, sliding in the wetness that hasn’t dissipated.

Grant gathers the confidence to join them, reaching his hand between them to play with Fitz’s cock. The man abruptly stands up and growls at him, an almost primal need seeming to take over. He snaps Grant’s hand away playfully. “Fuck her,” he orders commandingly, nodding toward his wife.

Daisy’s gaze welcomes him as much as her body – her legs are open and inviting, her pussy wet with continuous arousal. She bites her lip to egg him on, tracking his every movement with lustful eyes as he settles between her thighs. He aligns his cock to her entrance and pushes in slowly. He matches Fitz’s position from earlier, leaning down with his hands on either side of her head so he can kiss her passionately.

When he begins to move his dick inside of her, causing her to make delectable moans into his mouth, he feels Fitz move behind him. His hips stutter as Fitz gropes his cheeks, kneading the flesh with his hands. He slides his fingers between them to make sure Grant is still loose enough for him and lets out a long breath when he recognizes the specialist is ready.

Grant hears Fitz squeeze out the lube and pulls away from Daisy’s lips to focus on relaxing his muscles. She whimpers from the loss of touch and the pause of his movements inside of her, waiting patiently. He nuzzles her nose, their eyes locked so she can see up close the effect her husband has on him.

Grant feels Fitz’s hard, lubricated cock prodding between his cheeks and moans as it slides into his tight hole. Surely he’s felt this good before, but he doesn’t know when or how that would be possible. His entire existence is the feeling of being locked between the Fitzes: his cock deep inside of Daisy’s warm, tight pussy while Fitz fills him from behind.

Fitz’s hands slide along his hips before gripping them tightly, giving Grant time to adjust to the feeling. He clenches his muscle around Fitz’s thick cock, causing the man to groan against his shoulder. Fitz takes that as permission to start moving, and Grant relaxes to let the other man take control.

Fitz’s slow thrusts into his ass cause him to push forward into Daisy’s cunt, and for them all to moan in pleasure. Grant kisses along her jaw to her neck, licking and biting at her sensitive skin as she hitches her breath in his ear.

“You love having me fuck you like this, don’t you Daisy?” Fitz asks, that primal side of him coming out again. “I want to hear you call out my name. _Both_ of you.”

“Oh Fitz,” Daisy gasps, turned on by his filthy words.

“Fuck Fitz,” Grant groans against Daisy’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” Fitz says confidently behind them. He speeds up his hips, causing Grant to bottom out inside of Daisy with every thrust. All of the sensations start to overwhelm Grant again until he can only rest his face on Daisy’s neck, unable to move as his body sings. The dual sensations of his cock sinking into Daisy’s wet heat and his prostate being stimulated by Fitz’s cock seem to morph together until the space between his belly button and thighs is the only part of his body he can feel.

He figured he wouldn’t last long once Fitz started, but he tries to hold on as long as he can to savor it. The condom is helping, at least. It’s like he’s at home in this moment, letting Fitz take care of them completely. Fitz has even reached around to press on Daisy’s clit, taking control of every ounce of pleasure for the two of them.

The pressure builds inside of him. He tries to fight it, tries to hold it off. He puts his hand over Fitz’s on his hip.

“It’s OK, Grant,” Fitz says lovingly. “Let go. Let me hear you scream my name.”

“Oh Fitz,” he moans, finally giving in. “Daisy, I’m going to come. Fitz, you’re making me come. It feels so good, it feels so … oh!” He explodes inside of Daisy with a powerful orgasm at a level he’s experienced perhaps twice before. He was already practically immobile, and as he continues coming he feels even more like dead weight on top of Daisy.

“C’mon Daze,” Fitz commands, working her clit in a frenzy. “I want to hear you, too.”

“Fitz!” she screams into Grant’s ear. “Oh fuck, Fitz!” She climaxes almost as hard as Grant, and he can feel it around his still swollen cock as he comes down from the high.

Fitz pulls out of Grant and lets himself go next, spilling his cum all over Grant’s back side whether intentionally or not. In a small corner of his mind, Grant realizes Fitz’s grip is likely to leave a bruise on his hip and the thought makes him smile into Daisy’s neck. When he can open his eyes again, he looks at Daisy smirking at him. Fitz wipes his back clean and helps him stand up.

“Is that what you were after, Agent Ward?” Fitz teases him, leaning up for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Grant says breathlessly, looking down at Fitz with adoration. Fitz leads him to the bed and they cuddle around Daisy, who is looking at him curiously.

“Was something wrong this morning?” she asks after a minute of cozy bliss.

Grant sighs. “Nothing new.”

Fitz looks at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Grant looks away. “I probably shouldn’t say anything …”

“Whatever it is,” Daisy says soothingly, “you can confide in us. Something is obviously bothering you.”

Grant sighs. “I really needed this week with you guys. Nothing’s been … wrong, exactly. It’s just, ever since we had Alya … nevermind.” He doesn’t feel like he should say anything. He’s barely talked to Jemma about it and doesn’t want to betray their marriage by opening up to their lovers without her.

Daisy runs her hand through his hair. “What is it, Grant?” Fitz runs a hand soothingly down his arm. They make him feel loved and cared for, and he can’t resist unleashing the thoughts that have been weighing on him.

“Our sex life hasn’t recovered since Alya,” he says bluntly. “This morning, I thought maybe … but it’s like she doesn’t want me to touch her sometimes. I feel like I’ve done something wrong. She won’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do.”

The couple continues to soothe him with touch, encouraging him to continue.

“It’s been a hard year, I get that,” he explains further. “I know how difficult it has been on her, on _us_. But I don’t know what to do. Sometimes I just need to fuck my wife, you know?”

Fitz laughs. “Oh, _I know_.” Grant isn’t quite sure if Fitz means Daisy or Jemma or both, and it doesn’t really matter.

“Has she said anything to you?” Grant asks them with unmasked hope.

They both shake their heads sadly. “She seems tired,” Fitz offers. “And like she’s easing into the week with us.”

“I think she’s relaxing more,” Daisy says. “Definitely after last night …”

“Relaxing,” Grant repeats, mulling the word over. “Maybe there’s something to that. Maybe there’s something we can do to get her out of her shell a little.”

“What do you have in mind?” Fitz asks.

“What if we made tonight all about her?” Grant proposes with a smile. And together, they craft a plan to give Jemma a night she won’t soon forget.


End file.
